Off the Backboard
by Day of January
Summary: AU. They simply had to score four points against the team captain-Ayuzawa Misaki. Ayuzawa/Usui. Two-shot.


"Damn it!"

Punching a wall with all her force, Ayuzawa wiped the sweat off her brow with vigor. It was unfair, it was impossible, it didn't make sense. For years she had worked to earn her place on the men's basketball team, and for additional seasons she had sacrificed time with her family, her friends, all to become the star player. Every single bead of sweat or drop of blood was noted--how could she not realize that she'd always lose 10 pounds before the finals? Still, she brought Seika to the championship time and time again.

And still, still her place was easily usurped by that boy, that idiotic, perverted, insufferable new kid! He waltzed into the gym, asking if tryouts were next week. Since the basketball team was already filled to the brim, the tryouts were fairly simple…and difficult. At least, for others. They simply had to score four points against the team captain--Ayuzawa Misaki. Though many saw her as cocky and prideful, Ayuzawa took every single game seriously no matter if it was a semi-finals game or a tryout. Then this blondie walked in and squished her.

Her teammates were amazed. It had been tough, but he managed to slip through her defenses, twice. All that he needed to win. She loathed him for it. Every fiber of her being cried out in shame and anger. Knowing her hot tempered she was, Kanou stepped in. Being her right hand man had it's chores, and calming her down was one of them.

"Shouldn't we be glad he's on our team and not Miyabigaoka's?" he reasoned sensibly. His hand rested on her back comfortably, and she nodded reluctantly.

"That doesn't make me any less angry," she replied stubbornly. Kanou smiled absently, shrugging.

The rest of the team had similar sentiments, although some of the crueler boys teased her a bit. "We should rename the team 'Usui Clan' instead of 'Ayuzawa', right Captain?"

A firm and loud slap to the head was her usual answer. Months had past by, and the boys gradually accepted that albeit Usui was better, Ayuzawa was still frighteningly skillful--they had no right to tease her basketball skills. Still, a few cracks about Usui and her drifted around the locker room from time to time.

"Ayuzawa?"

Snapping her head up, Ayuzawa caught sight of the exact reason for her dramatic displays of displeasure. Growling lowly in her throat, she nodded a greeting.

The blond boy stepped forward with a hesitant air. "Should I call you Captain instead?"

She snorted, and slapped the damp towel over her shoulder. "Whatever. Is there something you want?"

He frowned and stared at her with a strange intensity that crept up her spine. What a strange guy…

"I would like it if you would stop looking at me as if you wanted to eat me."

She scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Smiling softly, he replied, "Just saying. I didn't know you were a sore loser. Today's game was only practice after all."

This caught her off guard. Pursing her lips, she concluded that this somewhat civil conversation had ended. She straightened up, pushing herself off the wall. They were outside the gym and the cold afternoon air was biting her cheeks.

"Well, I am one. I acknowledge that you're a better player, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," she spat.

Usui grinned. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she walked away.

"Wait!" he called after all. She turned, tensing considerably.

"How about a game?"

His hopeful eyes had no effect, she chanted. She repeated this all the way home.

--

She lifted the sweaty jersey over her head and quickly slipped into another white shirt. She distinctly remembered her argument with the Coach over locker room arrangements.

"I want to change in the same locker as them."

"What?!"

His flabbergasted look was getting on her nerves.

"I don't want any special treatment."

The perverted old man had the nerve to point to her breasts and say, "Well, they do."

Although it took many weeks, she managed to wrangle permission from him. She still changed in the bathroom stalls in the locker, and because their captain was present, all the basketball players kept the locker scarily clean. Secretly, she was proud. Of course, she'd never voice this out loud. At first, the team was awkward around her for a few weeks, especially after one of them accidentally caught sight of her in a bra. Of course, they got over and went back to calling her "Captain" and "She-Man". She preferred those nicknames over any other.

"I still can't believe Misa-chan changes with you guys."

Especially that one.

Gritting her teeth in irritation, Ayuzawa frowned deeply. Shortly after she had rejected his invitation to a friendly game of basketball, he had taken to calling her "Misa-chan". The other boys were suspicious of his sudden change of attitude and had been sniffing around her business ever since. They never did find anything worthwhile; after all, she was just as confused as they were. She simply ignored his choice of words and treated him the same--cold as ever.

Kanou's voice floated over the bathroom stalls. "She was adamant about the locker room arrangements."

"Maybe she's just lonely in the girls' locker room."

Ayuzawa bit her tongue to avoid a stream of cusses threatening to spill out.

A light, amused chuckle drifted toward her. "I doubt that."

A comfortable silence stretched over the two (or three, counting Ayuzawa), and she continued dressing after awhile. When she was finished, Usui spoke again. "Kanou, do you have feelings for Ayuzawa?"

The silence morphed into an awkward alien. Ayuzawa's eyes were round as saucers.

"N-no! Why would you think that!" Kanou replied nervously.

Usui tsked to himself. "Just curious."


End file.
